The animaler
by wozzle90
Summary: What if greed-ler wasn't the worst of the Onceler? What if he had a darker side? And only greed could help? Oncelerxgreedler. Rated M just for language but might get more..also first fix please don't hate me! Summery sucks..
1. Chapter 1

Yay my first fix! Please excuse any mistakes this was written on my iPad but I might check it! Also please don't be hating too hard. You may make suggestions of any sort! So the two charecters are studd-ler (or oncie) and my greedler. I will get him a nickname I promise because I get it's confusing!anyway on with the shoooow!((fan fiction edit: my tumbler is ask-greedler-Onceler so that's what these two characters are.))

The day started out as it usually did. Greed would confine himself to his office scribbling furiously and occasionally snap at a worker while oncie was the one rushing around doing the physical labour. It was a surprise that greed was still stronger than oncie. Oncie was just counting the amount of thneeds being shipped in each truck when he finally gave the nod to go ahead. This was different for oncie. Usually he was the one being bossed around so to have so much control was surprise and a major adjustment for him. But he was respected and a kind boss and everyone (and greed knew it) liked oncie better. Oncie heard the piercing bell ring and knew it was time to go for a break. He sighed and took the notebook down to greeds office. He didn't bother knocking (greed made it clear that he didn't have to bye saying 'if you fucking knock on my door I'll make it so you can't walk!') greed was buried deep in his usual work and almost didn't notice oncie. But then had the sense someone was watching him. He looked up and smirked

" So I assume you have come to report?"

Oncie gulped. This part never got easier. He looked at his clipboard which was neatly organized compared to greeds desk. Then he took a breath and started his report.

"th-the demands o-of t-thneeds I-is raising b-but w-we c-can't p-produce feast eenough.. T-the m-machines a-re almost a-at their l-limit!"

Greed growled at oncie. He wasn't mad at the messenger he was mad at the news. He banged his desk which in return made oncie jump and flinch. Greed rubbed his eyes and then glared back at

"turn them all the way up..."

Oncie looked shocked and had to protest..even against greed

"s-sir! T-they c-could e-exsploded! And t-then p-put e-everyone a-at r-risk!

Greed stood up and snapped

"then do a test run! On your break! Got it?"

Oncie was devastated. He didn't want to give up his break but nearly nodded and muttered

"y-yes sir.."

Greed smirked and cupped his ear

"I'm sorry what did you say? You have to speak up!"

Oncie raised his voice and trembled

"y-yes s-sir!.."

Greed waved a hand of dismissal and oncie turned around and left.

Only when he was out of sight did he finally curse under his breath. Cursing was very rare thing coming from oncie. But he has been stressed and was generally upset.. Still he went to the machine room and found it mostly empty aside from a few other people.

"g-guys? T-take a b-break. I-I'm g-gonna r-run a t-test..a-and t-those are o-orders!"

They all nodded and smiled at him sympathetically. They did feel bad for him so half the respect he got was from that. Oncie stood with the clip board clutched tightly to his chest before setting To make the adjustments. This was the job all the new recruits did. Mostly because it was the worst part of the job and it was always called "the prison" it was dimly lit and had an eerie seance to it. And of corse radioactive stuff never helped. Oncie sighed and checked the scale. This was a terrible idea it was almost at the limit. But while oncie was checking he heard a sound of foot steps. He turned so quickly it was almost impossible

"I-I releases e-everyone! S-show y-yourself a-and p-please l-leave!"

He looked wide eyed and saw two

Red glowing eyes.

The next thing he remembers is screaming

Greed was looking at stupid contracts and business deals. He set them back and sat all the way back in his chair. And closed his eyes. But it didn't help much. He still saw the work he had to do in his head. He craned his neck and decided he was caught up so he decided to grab a cold beer and lay back for a few minutes. He smiled and nodded deciding on that plan when a young male working. One he didn't recognize because oncie took careof hiring and greed never visited. He snarled at the worker

"this better be important.."

The worker gulped and simply said

"it's sir! He's been attacked..."

I looked wide eyes hoping this to be some sort of sick trick but when the man looked closed to tears I rushed passed him and headed to the machine room. Not even having to talk to workers. They knew something was up if he was out of the office and let him past.

"keep working! This doesn't concern you!"

no one dared challenge him and nodded and went back to they now were distracted and couldn't focus. Finally greed slammed open the doors and looked inside

"oncie? Where the hell are you?"

Greed growled. Annoyed oncie was so weak but nevouse. But he would never admit that for himself finally he heard a low grunt and recognized it and rushed to it. It was dimly lit and he couldn't see much

But oncie had been attacked.

((ohhh Clift hanger! I know iknow it's really short but honestly I wanted to end it like this!

So tell me your thoughts! Suggestions? Story suggestions? ANYTHING!M

I might make a cover for this too! I have one started))


	2. Chapter 2

greed rushed over and held him. oh god. please not oncie! he didnt deserve this! it wasn't fair. He took a breath and gently put his ear to his mouth. he sighed relived. he was breathing. but it was ragged and uneven. he gently picked up oncie but froze. oncie let out a soft yet painful groan. he shuddered. this was his fault. he couldn't see the existent of the damage so when he walked outside he muttered

"get a nurse to meet in my chambers…"

they heard him and no one questioned. everyone was horrified. and found respect for them both. when greed reached his chambers he gently set oncie down on the bed. he couldn't help but smile. the young man had such long legs and they were hanging limply past his arms almost dragging across the ground. finally the nurse came and went straight to work. greed knew he had to get out of her way and he still needed to look professional. so he sat at his smaller chamber desk thinking of maybe getting more he was too distracted. watching the nurse making sure she was not going to hurt him or do something stupid. finally she bowed and left. he shaken went to sit on the edge of the bed. he studied oncie and was horrified

oncie had scratch and bite marks all over his body. he had a black eye and then something that terrified greed. on his cheek a swirled scar. it looked fresh even after being cleaned. oncie started to shuffle and greed closed his eyes and took a breath.

oncie started to open his eyes. he squinted it was bright but he adjusted and then saw greed. he tried to sit up obviously embarrassed. greed gently raised his hand

"you were attacked and you need to rest..did you see who did this?"

oncie shook his head and greed sighed. they stayed silent for a moment before greed couldnt take it. he growled

"stay here and sleep! im working!"

oncie winced and watched at greed slammed the doors. he had to get back to work..back to work.. meanwhile oncie was angry and upset. he felt fine and didnt want to sleep! but he reasoned he cant really do anything else. so he went into his closet and threw his cloths off. usually he put them away neatly but he felt frustrated so he threw it in a pile. he then crawled back into the massive bed with no pajamas just his underwear. he sighed heavily and closed his eyes. off to get some shut eyes

oncie woke up..at least he thought he did but this world seemed to have a tint of dark around the edges of his eyesight. he was in the bed but fully clothed. this wasnt his cloths. it was a long black jacket and a white shirt. his hat had a red stain on it…blood. he was wearing normal black pants that had a metel chain hanging loosely. this felt so..right. he looked around and stood up. he walked to the door and was surprised how easily it opened. expecting to see maids he saw it was oddly empty. he heard a chuckle and turned to see.. a shadow. no features of any kind. but then the shadow spoke. it sounded eerie and unsettling. oncie somewhat flinched but remained to do nothing

"its all a dream ya know. no ones here. 'cept you that is. dont worry i not gonna hurt you..im a part of you"

_once looked doubtfully at the other. he grinned and then he was gone. but he saw the image of him in his head. just constantly laughing. and sneering. finally oncie got tired of fighting and sneered with it. he understood, everything. this was his purpose. the shy once-ler was born to be more. to become more_ _he walked out of the factory to see a perfect world of nothing_.

oncie woke up with a small scream. his cheek burned and he gently touched it. he was sweating and scared.. he shook his head and decided not to sleep. that maybe a good book. he curled up with a good book but his head quickly flashed an image and soon it was gone. oncie was scared but shrugged it off. he would tell greed later. he sighed shaken and picked up a book he loved once again

((ohh dun dun dunnnnn! whats with oncie? and greed? where did that thing come from! im evil i know -bows-))


	3. Chapter 3

The day had past and oncie didn't sleep again. He was too scared to. So he took the time to wander around and get ahead in his work. He didn't feel too good and was somewhat of a grump. But they all heard what happened. News spread quickly in the factory. When he assumed he was done he headed back giving everyone a small smile and a curt nod "t-thanks e-everyone..." they all cheerfully waved goodbye and headed off home. Oncie stuffed his hands in his pockets and slumped back to the bedroom. Greed would be back by now and oncie was sure he would panic if he weren't where he was left. He grumbled annoyed at the fact that greed was so..So annoying.. He shook his head why was he thinking like this. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at the poster. It was of greed. He was wearing his usual smirk looking straight ahead. Oncie snarled and quickly brushed past it. His head flashed a vision he could not make out but smirked. He picked up his pace enjoying this new sensation. He cheek started to burn but he pushed it aside. He didn't even see the workers. He didn't hear anything. He was

Gone

_"Aaand now dear oncie its my turn to play"_

oncie. Or whoever this was chuckled lightly until he reached the huge doors one the gold print it said " -lers chambers, do not disturb" he smiled and opened the doors. He saw greed and he looked angry

"ONCIE! I told you to stay here yet you didn't obey me! Your gonna have to g-"

he stopped in midsentence and took a look at oncie. He wasn't even looking at him. He had his head down casting a shadow on his face so the details were hidden. But he was smirking that much was clear. Greed looked confused and somewhat nervous..this wasn't oncie..not his oncie. This creature took a step forward and greed held his ground. Just because oncie decided he was going to try and fucking scare him didn't mean it was working. So he hoped.

"Stand down oncie! Get the fuck to bed!"

the other ignored him until they could almost touch noses. Finally greed saw oncie eyes and was horrified

glowing red

he hitched his breath and was about to say something when oncie grabbed his face and hissed into his ear. Greed tried to pull away seeing that he was usually stronger but oncie simply used this movement to his advantage and twisted his arm behind his back. Greed bit his lip not letting a sound escape. He had to stay strong. But oncie brought him to his knees and finally he let out a small whince. That seemed to be enough because oncie let go and then kicked him to be face on the floor. He tried to get up but felt oncie on top of him. He shuddered and tried struggling. He laughed and then bit down on greeds neck instantly drawing blood. This wasn't romantic. But savage! Oncie giggled like a maniac and then stood up. Greed looked at him and saw his eyes. The glow was fading…

_"see you 'ater greed…"_

with that he smirked and walked out. Greed started to go after him but oncie quickly turned and punched him. Greeds vison went blurry and he cursed to himself because he had just fainted for the first time in his life.

Oncie was excited. That was fantastic! He licked his lips and headed to the break room. He closed his eyes and shuddered letting twisted images fill him. Oncie had never seen this thing. All was new. It scared him and that's what he loved about it all. He smiled and saw the break room and opened it but was disappointed. Only one maid

One..

He sighed and they smiled at him. He nodded and smirked running a hand down their cheek. He shifted and pulled away but oncie pulled him back and bit the others cheek. The worker tried to punch him but oncie overpowered them. Oncie covered his mouth from screaming and then went to work

_"don't 'orry! Its not gonna hurt too 'ad…"_

the world faded from the workers eyes.. and he forgot everything.. the only evidence was locked in oncies brain

((hmm hmmm hmmm what is with . whats going on? Hehe sorry this took so long! Homework and what not!

fanfic people: I TOTALLY FORGOT TO ADD IT HERE!

sorry it is so late :( ))


End file.
